The emergence of new technologies has changed the way consumers interact with organizations they choose to do business with. Companies today are using multiple channels to interact with customers and are taking steps to amplify the voice of the customer within their organizations. Customer interaction management systems are typically used to handle communication across multiple different interaction channels and align resources to match the business objectives of the organization.
There is a need for a system for real-time data structuring and storage.